


Exploring Royalty

by XxIceDaddyxX



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, Mating, Mild Blood, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Water Kink, fluff at the end, link being overprotective, links sister, mild blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIceDaddyxX/pseuds/XxIceDaddyxX
Summary: Link brings his little sister over to meet best friend. When something happens and Link leaves his sister in Sidon's trustworthy hands, things get a little bit hot when Sidon gets curious, and tries to cheer reader up with some royal fun...





	Exploring Royalty

"Link! Slow down!" you yelled as you chased your older brother. You were Link's little sister, but only by a few months. Not that the brat would ever let you forget that fact because of how often he brings it up. That, and of how god damn overprotective he is. Like seriously. You've never had a boyfriend before, because no one has ever been "worthy" in Link's eyes. Not that it mattered, you weren't really interested in most guys anyway. Your thing, was the sea.

You loved the water as if you were meant to live in it. You used to spend all your summers there, in order to distract yourself from missing Link. You used to lose yourself, just swimming all day and exploring the wonders that lay underneath the surface. It came to a point, when the water became a closer friend to you than those of your own kind. There was just something about it that made you calm, brought you peace, made you feel at home. No one ever really got that, hence why you tended to spend most your time alone. But when Link came back, and you started traveling and adventuring with him, you ended up leaving your love behind.

However, this had taken a toll on your emotions and even Link could tell that something was weighing on you. He remembered when the two of you had stayed overnight on a beach, and you practically sprinted into the water, throwing off your gear as if it were some beast you were desperately trying to escape from. The way your whole personality changed once you got just ankle deep. Link remembered how bright your smile became, and how your skin glowed with happiness. He missed seeing you like that. But right now the both of you were dead tired and Link didn't know what how to make you happy. He thought about it while the two of you were resting. Your tired, pale, and frail form made him depressed. It didn't help that neither of you had friends that traveled with you; it had just been the two of you for months. He just wished he could make you less lonely.

It was in the middle of the night that an idea snuck into Link's head. Jumping out of his sleeping bag, he scrambled to find his communicator and send a message to his favorite Zoran ally. Prince Sidon and Link had been friends and close allies for a while now, and if there was ever anyone who could give Link an idea of how to cheer you up it would be him. _"_ Of course, (y/n) is also welcome to come visit and explore our many pools". _Oh yeah, that would work too_ Link thought as he read Sidon's message. He creeped back into bed next to you silently giggling at the thought of seeing you happy again. The Zora were predominantly a nice race, and Prince Sidon was surely someone he could trust with Link's most prized possession... and you too of course. So in his mind, he settled that he would bring his two most favorite people ever to meet each other.

"Oh my god, Link this place is huge!" you were in awe of the Zoran kingdom. You had never seen any Zora before, and in your eyes it was beautiful. Link said nothing to you as he laughed and lead you easily to the palace. Walking in was a breeze as Link had been here numerous times, and you had to hide your blush as the Zora guards smiled their razor toothy grins at you. The tall, silver blue guards were pure muscle and almost intimidating even with their smiles. You stuck close to your brother and her rolled his eyes at your sudden shy attitude. You held onto his arm and he practically dragged you the rest of the way to the Throne room where Sidon was waiting. 

 

"Link! Ms. (Y/N)! It's such a pleasure to see you!" Sidon rushed up to greet the two of you and Link broke out in an delighted smile. 

 

"Sidon! Hey!" He hugged his old friend as you stayed back bit. Sidon towered over Link, and Link was a bit taller than yourself. He was a giant, a mass of raw muscle and an air of pure royalty that surrounded him. His beautiful red and white skin glistened as if he had just gotten done with a swim, and he looked absolutely breath taking. You thought maybe it was slightly wrong to be thinking about such a...man? Beast? like that. He was not only a stranger to you, but he was your brothers closest ally and a prince. You blushed with unclean thoughts and the tips of your ears became red and heated as you realized you had been staring at the prince the entire time. He made eye contact with you and walked over to grab your hand.

 

"(Y/N)," Sidon brought your hand to his mouth, kissing it more gently than he appeared capable and it sent a shiver down your spine You looked away, and found you couldn't see Link anywhere and Sidon spoke up again. "Your darling brother went to go take a message. I promise that he'll be just right back." He gave you a small, shy smile, and moved to a respectable distance away from you. As if on cue, Link popped back up and ran towards you. 

 

"(Y/N), hey you havin' fun here?" he said rushed and out of breath. 

"Well..I..Um". You stuttered as you realized Sidon's eyes were also on you awaiting your answer. His stare caught you off guard and your words caught in your throat. You nodded and Link smiled while Sidon let out a breathe of relief. 

 

"Great! Sidon! Can you do me a favor?" Before Sidon could even open his mouth to respond Link was already speaking again. "Great. See I need you to watch (Y/N) for me. Theres been an emergency and I really gotta go. Be back in a few days. Love you dingus. Sidon take care of her! And away from boys!" Link was yelling his request as he was running out of the hall and out of the palace. You and Sidon stood in shock, blush creeping up both of your faces as he left. 

 

Sidon looked at your small figure and when you looked back up at him he could feel his sheath slowly start to swell and he let out an embarrassing yelp as he covered himself. You, unknowing to what was happening, cocked your head to the side and gave him a curious look. 

 

"Y-You know (Y/N), Im curious." Sidon relaxed himself and managed to take hold of your tiny hand again. "Have you ever been swimming in a Zoran pool?" You shook your head and your innocence in the action warmed his heart. Sidon grabbed your hand pulling you slightly forward in order to lead you properly. "Well it just so happens I have a private pool in my quarters. We don't exactly swim just for pleasure as you would, but we sleep in the pools." 

 

He explained Zoran culture to you and some of the history as you walked to his chambers. His room was bigger than most houses you had seen. The pool alone took up a lot of space, however you noticed that he did have a writing desk, and a human bed though he said it was unnecessary for Zora to have them. He must have noticed your awkward glance as he said "That bed if for my human visitors. It is rare, but when I do have quests I like to ensure they are comfortable as well." You gave a slight nod in response and he closed the door as you went to explore his domain.  

 

Sidon watched as you ran a gentle hand over the soft, fluffy covers of the bed. You were like an angel in his eyes as you drifted away from the bed and towards the water. He longed to see your skin shimmer with pearls running along your soft flesh. His shafts twitched as his sheath began swelling again, but much faster. He shifted so he was sitting in the bed, and opened his palm towards you. "P-please... Be my guest and enjoy yourself please."

 

"You said please twice." You said as you looked down wantonly at the water. But you held yourself at bay. "I don't have a bathing suit." You whispered and took a step away from the edge. You frowned slightly and your shoulders curled on themselves. 

 

"It's alright." Sidon said trying to not sound hasty. "Please, you are queen here in this room, do whatever will make your heart content." He strained a smile, trying so hard to keep his pure intentions. The bright red tips of his manhood began to poke through his sheath, and Sidon had to press his clawed fingers down to contain himself. 

 

You thought about his words, and as you went to undress, you paused to look at the prince. "Surely I cannot strip naked and swim in your pool without you present. Please, join me?" Sidon closed his eyes at your words. It took everything he had to even want to deny your request. 

 

"My lady it will surely be indecent if I were to join you in the pool as we are not mated-" Sidon was cut off by you splashing into the pool. He opened his eyes to see you in the pool, hair soaked and skin covered in slight goosebumps from the temperature of the water. He stared in awe of you as you glided easily through the water and over to the edge of the pool. Your soft looking breasts floated in front of you, and squished against the side of the pool in front of you. 

 

"Sidon. Please join me." He looked so conflicted but at this point his shafts were more that half way unsheathed and absolutely aching. His jaw held slightly open as he knew if he went into that water neither of you would be getting out of it unclaimed. You pushed yourself slightly out of the water and let your breasts hang on the edge. Sidon's mouth almost watered as he pictured biting into your perfects breasts. You would be much easier to mark than a female of his own kind, and he found you much more appealing both physically and otherwise. "Sidon," your voice becoming weak, "if I am queen of this domain, I order you to join me." You knew it was a long shot, but when Sidon let out a breathy laugh you almost gave up hope. However, moments later you felt two hard, rough arms surrounding you. 

 

"As you wish my Queen." Sidon growled low into your ear. You moaned and leaned back into him, where you felt two hard appendages pressing into your back. From the feel of them, they were huge and you felt extremely underprepared. Sure you had experimented with toys by your lonesome, but nothing that huge. However, you felt a deep insatiable need, and suddenly you needed him in you. "Sidon, I hope you don't mind, but I need you right now." 

 

Sidon laughed at your desperation. "Patience my queen. You will be full of me soon enough." You whimpered and he shushed you by leaning forward and capturing your lips with his own. You moaned into the kiss, and grinder your ass against him. and he grabbed a fist full of your breast, his sharp claws digging into you. You squeaked and he stuffed his blue tongue down your throat. It tasted so good and felt warm inside of you. The water around you began heating around you and the more you moved the more it splashed up on you. It felt amazing on your consistently heating skin. 

 

"My queen.." Sidon kissed your neck and licked is as he alined his first length with your opening. He had to lift you slightly so you'd fit. "ugh, this might hurt a bit." He ground out.   


"Please, don't hold back." you whimpered as he growled. His teeth sank into the side of your neck at the same time his cock sank into your hot opening. You both moaned as his length brushed up to your cervix and he was enveloped in your warmth. He stayed still at first, for which you were very thankful for, as to let you adjust to his massive size. "W-why are you s-so big?" Your voice squeaked voice cracked and Sidon only gave a half hearted chuckle as he began moving ever so slowly. You were so tight, you could feel ever inch of his cock slipping in and out of you. He felt so good, every muscle in your body screamed in pleasure. You couldn't help but grab onto his arms, your sharp nails digging into his tough skin, dragging them down to leave small cut marks, collecting red skin and blood underneath your nails. 

 

"You're so tight my queen." Sidon moaned. He licked your blood off his teeth as he went to kiss you again. Sidon pulled out almost all the way, the very tip of his cock remaining in, and he added two fingers more to help stretch you. "I hope you'll forgive me, but I fully plan on wrecking you're amazing, beautiful, tight hylian body." Sidon punctuated each word with a kiss to your jaw and neck. As his two fingers slipped inside you all the way, he roughly slammed his cock back into you. Your scream was music to his ears, encouraging him to plow into you faster and harder. 

 

You felt as your pussy started to clench around his fingers and cock, pulsing in unison with his thick hot cock. You both were so close, teetering on the edge, bodies begging for release. your name started dripping off Sidon's tongue, tasting like sin and you loved every moment of it. Sidon worked your breasts with his free hand as his other hand worked your pussy in the water. His other cock was leaking precum in the water already, and Sidon moved his fingers along your walls in an effort to try and speed you up. 

 

"Come on (Y/N)..Cum for me. Come for your prince." As if his words had a direct command on your body, you came, white light flashing behind your eye lids. Moments later you felt Sidon's razor sharp teeth cutting into your shoulder, and your tight core getting flooded with his seed. Sidon let out a growl so primal, it caused your whole body to shiver in submission. It took a few minutes, but finally your breathing relaxed and Sidon moved so you were now facing him. As soon as you were all the way around, you shared a slow, passionate kiss. You were the first to pull away, resting your head against Sidon's chest in exhaustion. As you laughed with him and he pet your head, you saw your shoulder dripping with blood. It didn't hurt much, just felt a little sore. Still you asked: " Sidon, not that I'm complaining, but why'd you bite me?"  
  


Sidon lifted you face to meet his gaze, where you saw his soft, smiling face. "In my culture, we bite our mates as a sign to all others that they are taken." He explained simply. It took you a moment, but then looked up at him with a questioning gaze. "Meaning, as long as you allow me, I want you to be my mate." Sidon said further, pulling you close. 

"Well what does that mean for me?" You asked slightly hesitantly. You wanted to stay with him, but needed to know what you were signing up for before so. Sidon then explained that Zora could only have one mate, and he being the prince, you would become royalty in return after a proper marriage ceremony whenever you both felt ready. Sidon remained silent after that, allowing you to make your decision. It took very little time of contemplation before you used your arms to push yourself up on him, and kiss him in response. "Yes, my prince, my mate." 

 

Sidon smiled happily like a child just given candy as he picked you up and spun around, completely forgetting you were in a pool and splashing water everywhere. You both laughed and smiled in one another arms as he began to settle down. 

 

"Alright alright, perhaps now we should get cleaned up. I doubt it would be proper to be seen with so much blood caked on me. I look like I was just in battle." You laughed and Sidon lead a claw down the length of one of his bite marks lovingly. 

 

"Mmm, trust no one will see you for the rest of the night my sweet princess. I still have much more planned for you tonight." 

 

"Is that why you still haven't pulled out yet?" You teased, still feeling his hard cock inside of you. He mumbled something incomprehensible as he buried his face into your neck, licking and kissing it slowly. 

 

"Remember my love, I have two appendages I plan on filling you with; and you told me not to hold back." He smiled as cupped your ass in one hand as you sighed preparing yourself for a long night...

 

 

 

 

Bonus:::: 

 

Link came back a few days later from his mission. Since he had been there so often he didn't bother knocking on his friends door. As he walked in the first thing he saw was his beautiful, lovely sister on her knees in front of Sidon, both of his hardened members down her throat. Sidon was moaning in pleasure, a fistful of your hair in his hand fucking into your throat, while you had tears running down your face. Link screamed in agony for his poor eyes, and slammed the door shut. He crouched down in fetal position against the door and heard the two of you giggling at his misfortune. "Sidon I'm going to kill you for seducing my sister!"  He screamed. Thank god he didn't hear the Sidon on the other side whining. "But it was you who seduced me." 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading my first fic! I hope you guys really liked it!


End file.
